BEFORE
by lilith21345882
Summary: I'll be writing a few of these, this one as of now mainly features: Komaeda, Fukawa and one of my Oc's. (not sure what to put for genres..) Oh yeah! P.O.V changes! if you see a long line that means p.o.v has changed! DISCONTINUED FOR THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

I was furiously putting my pen down on my paper, scribbling almost as if writing was going out of fashion and I was desperate to keep with the times.

"Whaaat areeee weee wriiiiiiitiiiiiinnnng?"

A familiar sing song voice said.

I looked up from my parchment to see the girl I knew leaning over my desk, almost pressing her face to mine.

"I-it's nothing Touko..."

I stammered.

"You weren't writing it like was nothing,"

She said with a smirk.

I began to object but, she snatched up the pile of papers and she began to peel the papers from the bottom and scan their contents.

"Let's see... Chemistry, Math, History, blah blah boring."

She carelessly tossed each item behind her until she found what she desired.

"Oooh what's THIS?"

Her face lit up as she began to read my work.

She pretended to read it in an over dramatic and (to my discomfort) loud voice.

" _Oh Trash Boat! How I lust for thee! Let me be human trash with you!"_

Her long brown locks flowed behind her as she made a flamboyant display of mock affection for my crush.

It was a bit of a wonder her big round glasses didn't fall off when she twirled or that her longer than typical uniform skirt didn't trip her.

I blushed and giggled uncontrollably.

My name is Sakka Ayano, I go to the top school in Japan that everyone knows,

 _Hope's Peak Academy._

Other than being a pretty good writer, I consider myself a pretty typical school girl.

I mean compared to most everyone else, my talent seems as useful as a pair of flip flops in winter.

You'd think that being accepted into a special school such as this one would make you feel more like you mean something, but for me this was simply not the case.

I was just grateful to have a friend like Touko Fukawa.

She is a fellow writer like me soo… we're both kind of in the same boat.

Just not the uh, 'trash boat' she mentioned earlier.

I don't think I'll ever be on that boat to be honest.

"Speak

Of

The

DEVIL."

Touko leaned in and whispered in my ear.

I turned my head in the direction she was looking.

There he was, walking through the halls, being insulted as usual.

"Hey Trash boat! Nice hair!"

A very muscular guy said, and him and his friends laughed as he messed up the poor boy's hair.

The timid, sweet, and weak Komaeda seemed to flinch away afterwards, drawing his elbows and feet closer to his center. He raised his small hands to his tousled white hair and tried to tame the mess they had created in his mane.

Seeing him treated this way had always made me feel bad for him. Touko and I were outcasts too after all, but he was on a different level from us and since both of us were very shy we had simply never spoken to him.

Just as I began to step out of the classroom the bell rang signifying the start of the day. Touko and I rushed to our seats before the teacher could notice. As soon as we sat down we remembered the papers Touko had thrown about and began making a desperate attempt to pick them up and organize them.

Beyond some admonishment for being ill prepared for class, the rest of the period went by with absolutely nothing of note.

 _Just another day…_

I allowed myself to drift off and think.

 _I kind of wish that I had helped him but, it's not like anything major happened._

 _Poor guy gets shit a lot…_

 _Maybe, I should say something nice to him?_

 _But… What exactly?_

I began mindlessly moving my pencil, lightly shading the corner of the paper I had left open in my notebook.

 _Perhaps I should give him some sort of compliment?_

 _How do I do that without sounding creepy?_

I jumped as the bell rang once again and I began shoving my things into my bag.

As soon as I stepped into the hallway I looked up and saw him walking in my direction.

You know how in movies when the guy sees the really hot girl or vice versa everything slows down around them? Well, thats what seemed to happen at that very moment.

 _Oh god! He's getting closer!_

In a matter of seconds he walked right into a space where he was close enough to talk to and once this happened we made eye contact.

 _Quick say something!_

"Uhh.."

He stopped walking, giving me his full attention.

 _Right now dammit! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!_

And then, it came out.

"Uhh… N-nice hair.."

I was shaking and could barely get the words out.

His eyes told me he was agitated but his smile said that he accepted the compliment.

"Thank you."

His voice carried the air of agitation as well.

I let out a huge sigh of defeat as he walked away.

I somehow managed to completely fuck-up.

I was grateful that at least with the distance he put between us, that my nerves could finally calm the fuck down.

I sauntered my way to class and I guess I carried my grief with me.

When I ran into Touko again as soon as our eyes met she gave me a look of concern.

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

I averted my gaze from her's.

"Whats wrong?"

She said in a sincere and serious voice.

"Don't tell me…"

She was all seriousness now.

"It was that boy trash boat wasn't it?"

I quietly nodded my head.

"Well then, he'd better watch out..."

She then did something completely unexpected.

"Otherwise.."

She made a move to grab something and then.

"The mighty psychopathic Genocider _**will slash him to bits!**_ "

as she said this she pulled out a pair of safety scissors and swung them around making slashes in the air.

I burst into laughter, Touko always knew how to lighten my spirits.

"If I ever see that trash boat I'll rock 'em sock 'em good I will. Turning down the beautiful talented Ayano like that, who does that anyway?"

I wasn't sure if my face was red from laughter (seeing as I was still laughing) or from this compliment that I received.

Afterwards, the day carried on, until the final bell rang and everyone began to go wherever they went after school. Sports, clubs and anything in between were now open and everyone began pouring in to wherever their talents guided them.

Touko and I always hung out in the library which was so big it had its own separate building on campus.

I scanned the crowds of exiting students until eventually I saw her shy form.

See, the thing about Touko is that, as nice as she is to me she is very shy.

I've known her for a while so, I know that she just doesn't like the forced interaction of a school environment. Whenever I'm not with her she bows her head and her hair tends to just droop over her face so she looks kind of like a slightly hunched over 'cousin it' because she just has so much hair.

She was doing the thing with her hair so that was how I noticed her.

"Heyy!"

I shouted to her waving my arms trying to get her attention.

Her head jerked up in my direction and her expression went from confusion to joy as she ran to me.

"Hay gurl, hay!"

She said as she approached me with a huge smile on her face.

"So do you wanna go anywhere before we head to the library today?"

I asked as we started making our way out of the crowded halls.

"Hmmm.."

She put her thumb to her mouth in thought and then a wicked smile crept up from her jawline.

"You know what? I'm _**glad**_ you asked."

She became devious so fast I almost wanted to object but, I was too interested in what she had to offer.

She looked around the halls like she had lost something and a moment later it was as if she had found it.

I opened my mouth to ask her what she was looking around for but before any words could come out she grabbed my arm with an iron grip and began to runs faster than anyone would anticipate a book-wormy hermit to ever run for any reason other than her favourite author being on sale over 50% off.

After we exited the building she dragged me a bit farther my legs began to hurt but, I was grateful she had taken me to a bench.

As soon as we came upon it I collapsed in it, spreading my arms and legs across the small seat claiming it as my very own.

She wasted no time pulling a book from her bag, putting it in my hands and making me open it to a very random page. She then had a grip on both of my wrists and lifted it towards my face, positioning myself as if I were reading.

"Hold that pose."

She said between gasping breaths.

After letting go of me she turned and ran, jumping behind a trash can on the other side of the sidewalk.

A few moments passed and I eventually caught my breath. I saw nothing other than students milling about or venturing to their activities.

 _And, well, a girl hiding behind a trash can for god only knows what reason._

I wondered.

 _What the actual fuck is wrong with Touko Fukawa?_

 _Oh wait,_

 _Everything is wrong with Touko._

Suddenly, Touko yelled from her place behind the waste can.

"Hey Trash boat! Get your trashy ass over here!"

I couldn't help but giggle.

Out of the crowds suddenly emerged Komaeda. He seemed anxious and hesitant but he arrived.

He stood between the two of us on the sidewalk and seemed to take a few deep breaths, I could also see a bit of sweat collected on his neck as well as his knuckles turn white as he grasped the straps of his backpack.

He looked around himself, trying to discern who had called him and from where, eventually his gaze fell upon me.

In that split second I looked onto the book and turned the page.

 _This must be why she gave me the book._

I could feel his gaze on me as I pretended to be interested in nothing else but the book Touko had given me. What must've been only a moment stretched into an eternity as I began perspirating and started losing my grip on the book.

He eventually let out a sigh and uttered to himself, he was so quiet that I almost didn't hear him.

"Hell is other people."

I then heard his shoes once again connecting with the concrete of the walkway and I looked up after he had put more distance between us.

I then heard a ' _psst'_ come from the direction of the garbage.

Touko's head peaked out of the side and she gave me a motion with her head that seemed like she was pointing at Komaeda with her nose.

I finally understood what this mission was.

 _Touko is helping me stalk Komaeda, wow._

I then imagined her winking and saying " _You ain't never had a friend like me!"_ like genie from _Aladdin._

We let him walk a bit farther, Touko ducked behind every possible item while I just tried to act casual.

Wearing headphones and carrying my phone made it a hell of a lot easier too, anytime he started to look behind him I'd just act like I was picking a song, entirely disinterested in the world that surrounded me.

 _Thank you Bill Gates, you have no idea how much you've improved the stalker life._

Eventually, a huge gate came into view.

It was just like what you see in films, big fence like door attached to a brick wall.

Komaeda approached the wall on the right side and put his hand to the bricks.

I got closer to see what he was doing and to my surprise, he seemed to slide the brick over and then I realised,

the brick was just a cover for a small compartment that held a keypad.

He dexterously punched the numbers with his pointer finger _,_ he did it so fast I had no hope of seeing the code he punched in.

A moment later, the massive gate opened for him.

His already small figure seemed to look even smaller compared to the massive structure he walked through.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We don't know how long that gate will be open!"

Touko seemed to magically materialize just two centimeters behind me and it made me jump.

"Move it you dingus!"

She started to push me but, it didn't take much pushing to encourage me to go after Komaeda.

We wasted no time as the gate began to close and miraculously, we made it and none of our clothing had gotten stuck on the edges of the gate.

After a while, we were managing to keep Komaeda in our sight as well as go without being noticed but, something started eating at me and making me really nervous.

At this point in time Touko no longer made an effort to hide behind objects since there were none so we walked out in the open side by side, just a yard or two away from Komaeda (which side note; when you think about actual yard sticks really isn't that far and probably not the best stalking distance).

I eventually began shaking and had to slow down, I knew that I risked losing sight of Komaeda and therefore destroying the entire purpose of this mission but, I really needed to stop.

As I came to a complete stop Touko stopped as well and realised that my hands were shaking.

"Whats wrong?"

She said holding them by the wrists.

"I-isn't this breaking and entering?"

My anxiety was not at all hidden, but in plain sight which just made me more anxious because, what if someone saw us and asked questions? How would we answer said questions?

I certainly didn't know.

"Well I didn't break anything did you?"

Touko never missed an opportunity to make a joke around me, especially if I needed to feel better, this was just more evidence of this if you didn't catch on earlier.

"Well, no, but…"

I was about to bring up how it's still trespassing but Touko spoke before I did.

"See? We're totally fine and look! Thats his house!"

I turned just in time to see him heading up a walkway to a very big house. Actually no, it would be an insult to say it was a house.

The building he approached was a mansion.

I counted the windows going up from the ground to the rooftop.

 _Whoah! this place has five floors!_

Not only that but the house seemed to have a fresh coat of a deep red paint and every edge of every window pane was carved decoratively along with the window sills. The Manor also had one of those porches that went all around the base of the house.

The place was beautiful.

 _This guy is stupid rich! I would have never guessed!_

We were so busy gawking at the house that I had almost completely forgotten about Komaeda.

We now stood pretty much in the middle of his front yard on the path to his front door. We saw his backpack sitting next to the open front door and assumed that he had walked inside.

I took a step forward but Touko grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait,"

I turned to her.

"Walking into a house uninvited is definitely more grounds for trespassing than walking into a gated community. We should stop here."

I was confused by this statement.

"What do you mean?"

She let out an annoyed sigh.

"What I mean you dingus is, we can stand in somebody's yard sure but we'll definitely get arrested if we walk into his mother fucking house."

Touko hated to explain things, it made her lose all patience. She really didn't like repeating herself.

"Well then, what DO we do? What the point of stalking someone and finding out where they live if not to in fact ENTER THEIR GODDAMNED HOUSE?"

Touko wasn't the only annoyed party, I don't like being out of the loop. Yes, I was interested in what Touko had to offer at first but she still hadn't fully explained _why_ we were doing this or even _what_ we were doing.

After my retort Touko put a hand over my mouth and started dragging me away from Komaeda's open threshold.

"Will you be quiet!"

She uttered an angry whisper.

"He might hear you!"

She dragged me out into the street, after she let me go I realized that the sky was starting to darken to a deeper blue.

She then proceeded to drag me to my dorm room.

"Now remember no funny buisness."

Touko said for the millionth time.

"Ok, goodnight Touko."

"You better get some sleep Ayano."

She spoke motherly.

I let out a sigh as she shut the door behind her.

My room, like most of the rooms in Hope's peak was a single.

Single could be used to describe a lot of things in this room; a single bed, a single desk, single window as well as a single chair.

 _Not to mention me of course._

I belly flopped onto the bed and drifted off into blackness…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day seemed to just pass me by, I hardly paid attention to my surroundings and rode a single train of thought that I simply couldn't disembark.

 _So, how does Komaeda own such a big house?_

 _Why does no one else seem to know that he's stupid rich?_

 _Maybe he's_ _ **not**_ _stupid rich?_

I knew these thoughts were nosey but, stalking is way worse and I already did that.

 _What if he's part of the mafia?_

I then began to picture him in my mind in a tuxedo with a lit cigar in his mouth and a fedora resting on his head as he pointed a gun down at someone.

" _You'd better give me the money right now son."_

He grinned and put his finger on the trigger.

 _No, no no…_

 _No way he'd do that, he's so sweet and…_

 _Meek...Small…_

the camera in my mind turned to face the man cowering on the ground with a familiar head of white hair and green hoodie.

He moved his hands away from his face and they revealed a Komaeda in tears pleading for his life.

" _Please! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! You're right, I'm trash! Now let me go!"_

After that the daydream kind of dissipated like daydreams do.

I felt bad thinking that way about him, because yes his actions indicated he was a very weak minded person who took shit from everyone but I never really knew him. Yesterday's events actually seemed to prove that I knew next to nothing about him.

I began to wonder.

 _What all is exactly in that big house of his?_

I didn't really look inside of any of the windows so I had no idea what the furniture was like.

I then began to picture Komaeda relaxing on a massive decorative throne in his regular clothes like it was absolutely nothing, his legs thrown over one of the arm rests and the rest of his body slumped over the back as well as other arm of the chair.

Despite my trying to imagine all of the luxurious furniture he could fit in that big ass house I still had no idea what was actually in there.

 _A mysterious house for a mysterious boy…_

Just like yesterday when classes came to a conclusion and everyone rushed to their clubs I met with Touko.

We kind of just made small talk on our way to the library; the annoying people in Touko's classes who asked her questions, the grades we had and our homework. Very typical stuff.

Eventually, we made our way to the side door we always used as it was closest to the place we came from.

She opened the door for me and we made our way to our usual table and proceeded to make ourselves comfortable. Our bags covered the table eliminating any hopes another person would've had of joining us (of course it's not like anyone would be interested in us nerds so we were fine with this setup).

After we got comfy, Touko said something quite nervously.

"Heyy, umm… We should talk about something.."

I knew that something seemed like it was eating at her so I let her speak her peace.

"Okay Touko, what's up?"

"Uh… Umm.."

She started doing the thing she usually did when she didn't know how to word something aka, bumping her two thumbs together like she was making them kiss over and over.

"Uh-uh, I think that uh.."

"Oh really Touko? You think 'that uh'? That's REALLY interesting Touko! I think 'that uh' too!"

I joked trying to make her relax and smile.

But, it didn't work.

She became more tense, sweaty and shaky.

"No, no. that's not IT!"

She almost screamed.

"Okay, calm down, just tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"Remember the thing we did yesterday? Can that just be a one time thing? Please?"

She seemed pretty distressed, so to calm her down I agreed with her.

"Okay, Touko you have my word, I won't venture off to Komaeda's with you."

"Ooookaayy, okay, okay okay."

She took a few more deep breaths and opened a book to try and calm herself down more.

Touko can be a pretty strange girl at times so I just let her do her thing.

Eventually, Touko looked up from her books she had open and asked me,

"Soo, I know this seems redundant since we already made small talk but um…"

"But umm?"

I looked at her puzzlingly.

"Umm… How was your day? I mean uhh, how do you feel?"

I knew what she was thinking she just struggled to put it to words.

"You mean 'how do you feel about your day'?"

Her face lit up with a smile.

"Yes, yes! How did you feel about today?"

This was a kinda out of the blue question so I had to think on it for a moment.

"Umm…"

I started to say something but then I remembered thinking about Komaeda all day and for some reason, the idea of me telling her that, just started to make me feel sick.

"I think it makes me feel like I have to use the bathroom."

Touko giggled.

"Okay gurl, you have my permission."

I got up from my seat and began briskly walking to the restroom.

As I made my way there, through one of the windows on the back wall I saw someone sitting on a bench.

Komaeda sat peacefully reaching his right index finger out to a blue butterfly, so blue infact that it was almost impossible to not see especially with its contrast to the black body and wingtips of the insect and to my surprise the butterfly actually landed on his finger.

 _Damn, I thought that only happened to Disney princesses!_

I was completely transfixed on this spectacle.

 _Oh shit! I'd better get this on camera!_

I jerked myself back to reality and whipped out my smart phone.

The photograph came out perfectly, I actually let out one of those girly happy sighs like one does when they are completely satisfied with something.

After I looked up from my smart phone however, Komaeda was already walking away.

I hadn't realized it until that very moment that me looking at him made my sick feeling go away, but him leaving? That made it come back.

I looked back at my photo, trying to see if the sick feeling would vanish again but all it did was remind me,

 _I have photographic evidence that Trash boy is fucking magical._

And with that I decided.

 _You know what? I'm going to stalk this mother fucker again, whether Touko is coming with me or not._

I did essentially the same thing I did last time with my phone except, I had to keep looking up from my phone more often because he walked much faster than he did the previous day and wasted no time looking behind him. I almost lost him at the gate but I just barely managed to keep up.

Once he got to his house he sped up to a run and he immediately closed the door behind him.

 _I wonder what put him in a rush…_

I thought as I sat down on his lawn, I mean, it wasn't like he was going to let me in or anything.

I looked at all the windows again confirming that there were in fact five stories.

I also noticed that, all but a few windows had plain white blinds drawn and there was no light coming from them so there was no way to tell what was inside. I looked at the window next to the door hoping to see Komaeda but sadly, my eyes only met a lamp sitting on a small table. The lamp was one of those that had the lampshade with all the little dangly things on it, it wasn't super fancy but not entirely classless either despite it making me think of something a grandmother might own.

I looked around at the other uncovered windows but, they all had their lights suddenly shut off.

I realized there was nothing I could do at this point and that the sky had once again turned dark. With a sigh of defeat I stood back up and walked away from the mysterious mansion.

* * *

I relaxed on the bench by the library, I knew none of those sporty assholes would go near the place so I was capable of relaxing.

I let out a sigh of relief as I plopped down onto the bench. I took off my backpack and spread myself out leaning my head back.

I began to look around my surroundings, Hope's peak had all the future gardeners and botanists so the courtyard between buildings had plenty of healthy and perfectly trimmed plants and said plants attracted things like,

 _Like hope filling butterflies…_

I saw a beautiful eye catching blue and black creature begin to flutter in my direction. As this happened a memory came to me…

 _"Silly Nagito! You have to sit still if you want it to get closer to you!"_

My mother's sweet voice spoke.

My six year old self was running around desperately trying to catch a monarch that flitted just out of my little stubby arms reach.

Eventually it flew away and as the butterfly disappeared I was brought back to the present.

 _Never did catch that stupid thing…_

I thought to myself.

 _That doesn't mean I can't catch this one…_

I had a mason jar in my bag for some reason.

 _Well wadda ya know? I guess this is good luck…_

I stuck my hand out and sat very still letting the little creature make its way towards me.

Eventually it landed on my hand just as I had planned, as slowly as possible I began to lower my right hand to the mason jar I had on my left. As soon as I was close enough I quickly stuffed it in and closed the lid hoping that I hadn't hurt the creature.

 _Look at that mom! I did it!_

I put on my backpack and picked up the jar and made my way home with a real pep in my step.

When I got home I could barely contain my excitement and ran to my parents bedroom and plopped on the bed holding my prize.

"Look mom! I made a new friend today! Isn't that great?"

I spoke excitedly, I knew they could hear me in here after all,

 _All you need is a little hope._

They used to say.

I took out a sharpie and wrote on the jar.

 _Ahh, yes the perfect name…_

I held out the jar with the butterfly.

"You look b-e-a-u-tiful _Hope."_

I set the jar on the nightstand and curled up under the covers.

"Goodnight _Hope_."

Eventually my eyes closed and I drifted off into blackness.

* * *

"Ughh… Ayano you better be fucking dead or asleep when I find you in here!"

I threw the bathroom door open and saw not a single soul in there. Every stall was empty.

"Hmmm… Maybe I missed her…"

I walked out of the restroom and back to our table.

 _Still no sign of her…_

I was a little worried. The girl was gone for over an hour now.

 _Whatever it is, there's a reason she didn't tell me where she went._

I picked up all of our things and dropped her stuff off in her room, it was just across from mine so it wasn't a huge issue.

 _You know what? She's gotta be at Komaeda's…_

I thought.

 _I told her not to do that! Stupid reverse psychology!_

I collapsed on my bed with a sigh.

 _I just hope she gets back okay and doesn't do anything stupid._

Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the following week following him to his house everyday, one day I actually decided to get up super extra early to follow his route to school. But other than that, nothing really changed much.

He always made the same journey, at the same pace too. Every, single day.

One day I thought,

 _I should really say something to him…_

I paused my sauntering and pondered this for a moment.

 _But, what do I even say like "Hey, so I think you're a cute guy btw I'm your stalker?"_

 _Yeah, talking is still kind of a bad idea at this point. You just have to wait for the perfect moment Ayano, when you know, you actually have shit to say other than "Hey! I'm a creepy stalker bitch! Nice to meet you!"_

* * *

Ayano paused then began walking again, completely unaware of myself in the bushes.

 _Really? You're still doing this Ayano? Get a life, seriously. Trash boat isn't worth it._

 _Men never really are.._

For a whole week now Ayano had been blowing me off after school saying she had things to do, and now that I knew what, I was pissed.

Not just because my best friend was lying to me but, because some guy was taking her away from me and he didn't even know it!

 _You better watch out Trash boat, Genocider brings the rain down on her enemies…_

* * *

I sulked through the halls as usual, clutching my binders close to my face and keeping my head down. As I walked past I heard the murmurs and giggles of "Trash boat", you'd think by now I'd be used to it. Because I mean yeah kids are assholes but still,

 _Sticks and stones, remember sticks and stones._

I mentally chanted my mantra despite knowing what utter bullshit it was.

I suddenly felt a strong grip on my arm and before I knew it I'd been pulled behind a corner.

I immediately held my binders completely in front of my face like a shield.

"Don't be such a pussy."

A female voice snarled.

The same hand that once held a grip on my arm now pulled down my facial defense and I saw the face of what I assumed was going to be my next assailant.

I was a bit surprised when I saw a thin girl with long flowing dark hair that almost touched the floor and huge round glasses. I recognized her but, I wasn't sure from where.

Despite her harsh words and strong grip she once had on me, she actually seemed like a very docile creature so I wondered why she was looking so crossly at me.

I stayed quiet and waited for her to speak.

"You'd better stay away from her Trash boy. Cis male scum like you aren't worth her time."

She glared at me with extreme intensity, with just her eyes she was able to convey that she very well _could_ and _would_ commit murder if she wanted to no problem.

"Uh, um. Yeah, yeah. You're absolutely right!"

I was utterly terrified of this girl and willing to say anything to get away from her.

sweat ran down my face like a waterfall, for a moment I actually thought I was crying.

"I am complete and utter human trash and will do my best to stay away from her!"

I laughed nervously, praying that my luck would just kick in faster.

"You'd better Garbage can, or else…"

Out of thin air she whipped out a pair of scissors.

"I. Will gut you. To pieces."

Her tongue slithered out of her mouth after she made this deadly promise.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. Far away.

 _Fuck this school! Fuck this school! FUCK THIS SCHOOL!_

I finally arrived at one of the courtyard benches and just collapsed with my hands holding my head trying to calm down.

* * *

Outside the classroom window I saw him burying his face in his hands like he was really stressed.

 _I wonder what someone did_ _this time…_

I felt a pang of pain in my chest from seeing him like this.

 _I gotta say_ _something_ _to the poor guy today. Someone should really cheer him up._

What that something was that I would apparently say to cheer him up I had no idea but, I still had to try to talk to him.

I began to follow him home once again.

He walked faster today just like the one day when he ran into the house except, today he kept looking behind him.

The poor thing seemed paranoid. His face shone with sweat and his eyes seemed pretty big too.

I made sure to allow plenty of distance between us because I didn't want him to be scared of me.

After he passed the huge gate, he seemed to have calmed down as his eyes returned to their normal size and he eventually stopped looking behind him.

 _Okay Ayano, he seems calm enough to talk now. Try to engage conversation!_

I started quickening my pace but as I drew closer my heart began to beat faster. It seemed as if I had suddenly swallowed a colony of butterflies when I opened my mouth to speak so I stopped in my tracks and the cycle repeated itself until we got to his house.

Unsure of how to proceed I stayed where the walkway met the sidewalk and let him venture on to his lawn.

When he almost reached the center of the yard he stopped.

 _Um, he never does this what's he do- OHHHH GOD!_

My thoughts were abruptly cut-off as he swiveled around on his toes to face me.

"You're a really shitty stalker you know that?"

He seemed pretty calm and matter of fact about this statement.

 _OH GOD! He seems calm! Is that good or bad? ohh my god I am totally trespassing THIS IS ILLEGAL I"M GETTING ARRESTED SWEET JESUS!_

My mind raced and I actually shook with fear. It was almost as if he passed his paranoia onto myself.

"Uhh… Ummm.."

I tried to make words but beyond the 'um' and 'uh' all I could do was whimper as I could hardly open my mouth.

His expression changed from one of calm conviction to one of sheer puzzlement as he raised an eyebrow.

I finally worked my mouth open and took a step forward but as I did the oxygen escaped my body and I collapsed into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the entire day the mental images of that girl plagued me.

Her pulling out her scissors and her tongue just falling out of her mouth.

No matter what, her threat couldn't leave my mind. Even as I began my trip home.

 _That girl was probably just messing with you, you need to calm down._

 _Hey wait, that girl…_

I looked behind me and saw another girl, different from the one who threatened me.

Her hair was waist long and as black as the night. Her hair was also, noticeably straightened. Her skin contrasted her dark hair as it was very pale, had I not known better I would have called her a vampire. She had the all black version of the school's uniform, complete with black over the knee socks and black platform shoes. She had a pretty interesting necklace too, it wrapped her neck in black velvet and held a red teardrop shaped stone decorated around the edges with a metal that looked like silver.

She held her phone in both her hands which had painted black nails. She had black earbuds in that I almost didn't see in her black hair but, something told me that she was just _off_ …

I mean, she changed songs every time I looked over my shoulder and saw her.

Sure, I could've just been paranoid but, after I walked through my community gate I knew…

 _That girl is_ _following_ _me…_

By this point I also realized something else…

 _That's the girl that made fun of my hair a week ago too.._

 _I wonder why she's following me…._

I gave up on looking back at her halfway to my house since I knew she'd be just behind me. When I got to my house, I figured I'd say something to her. I did have the upper hand in the situation after all, she was trespassing so if she had malicious intent I could just call the cops.

I walked until about halfway up the walkway giving myself time to put on my pokerface and not show any signs of weakness.

 _Alright, here goes…_

I promptly turned to face her and looked directly into her eyes as I spoke.

"You're a shit stalker you know that?"

 _That came out more assholish than expected…_

 _Whatever, she_ _ **was**_ _stalking me._

The girl didn't speak, although it's not like she didn't make an attempt to.

"Uhmmmm…"

A whimper came from her throat as sound tried to escape from her body but her mouth seemed unable to open.

I raised my eyebrow at her and kept locked in on her eyes.

 _Well? You gonna let it out?_

She attempted to take a step forward but to my surprise collapsed on the ground instead.

 _Holy shit!_

I made a step in her direction but stopped myself.

 _Wait… It could be a trap…_

I observed her for a moment and determined that she didn't fall from her volition.

I ran to her side and picked her up.

 _I can't just leave her here… I mean, I don't know her_ _AT ALL_ _she could have a serious problem…_

 _Like me…_

My mind took me back to that day with the butterfly and myself trying to grasp it in my tiny hands.

I threw myself into the air, trying one last time…

" _Oh! So close!"_

My father shouted encouragingly from the distance.

Before I knew it, I was lying on the ground and my desire to catch that butterfly had been replaced.

All my little mind could think about was going to sleep.

I didn't move at all, I just sat there as my parent's ran to me calling my name.

They quickly picked me up and gasped in fear.

Where my skin had met the ground it turned black and blue. It was like I had a huge bruise.

My parents rushed into the car and we sped out way to the hospital as my mother held me in her arms.

After that all I could remember was lying in a bed as the doctor talked to my parent's just outside the room.

" _But that's_ _impossible!_ _You made some kind of mistake!"_

My father shouted at the poor guy just doing his job.

" _Nobody in our family has anything like this! NOBODY!"_

I heard my mother say something in her sweet voice but I don't remember what.

" _Is there anything you can do?"_

My mother asked after my father calmed down.

" _In this day and age? I'm afraid not…"_

This made my mother weep.

" _Not my son... "_

She said over and over. She said other things as well but, her sobbing made them inaudible.

The doctor let out a sigh.

" _The only thing you can do for him is say goodbye."_

I couldn't really recall much else that happened on that day.

Except for the butterfly fluttering into my room to taunt me from the hospital bed.

 _You couldn't catch me naa na na na naaa._

I carried the unconscious girl into the house and placed her on the couch where I examined her arms for bruises and found none. I put my pointer and middle finger from my right hand and put to her neck.

 _Her pulse seems normal. That's a good sign._

I plopped down on a chair and turned it to face the couch.

 _I should keep an eye on her for when she wakes up._

I observed the rise and fall of her chest as well as the few times she twitched or moved in her sleep.

 _Hmmmnn… She might be a bit cold, better get her a blanket._

I rose and sauntered over to an unused room and pulled the comforter off the bed.

 _This should do…_

I walked back and draped it over her sleeping body.

I then sat back down and observed her once again.

 _She almost looks like she belongs in a coffin._

I laughed at myself.

 _Oh, I think she might be waking up now…_

Her hand moved to her eyes and began to rub them as they began to blink open.

"Good morning sleepy head."

* * *

I kept blinking, I hadn't fully entered the realm of consciousness yet, nor had my eyes fully adjusted.

I rubbed my eyes and was shocked by what I saw.

The walls and ceiling were white or, at least supposed to be. They seemed pretty worn and dirty along with the wooden floor. Directly in front of me was a worn chair with red velvet upholstery, and sitting in that chair was none other than Komaeda.

He sat hunched over with his elbows on his knees looking right at me with a calm, warm smile that I didn't know he had.

"So, My name's Komaeda Nagito, what's your's?"

He seemed friendly but, something seemed off.

 _Well Ayano, you've never talked to him until now._

"Umm, My name's Sakka Ayano."

I looked down and realised I was lying on a couch and that there was a comforter thrown across it.

 _He must've done that for me while I slept. That's nice I guess…_

"Sakka Ayano, that sounds lovely."

I blushed a little and tried to hide it but, it was no use, I was too pale so my skin only turned redder.

This made him chuckle.

He went from having both elbows on his knees to just one and rested his face on the hand connected to it. I had a perfect side view of his face from him doing this.

"So, Sakka. Care to tell me why you were following me?"

His tone remained friendly so I took the opportunity to open up.

"Well, I wanted to apologize to you about uhhh. You remember that thing I said about your hair? Yeah uh, I'm sorry."

I had begun nervously playing with my thumbs making them behave as if they were attacking each other.

"Okay. I accept your apology but, why apologize today?"

He asked.

"Matter of fact, that's a pretty minor thing to apologize for. You don't have to."

"Uh, well..."

He turned his head giving me his full attention.

"I actually meant to say so a while ago but I just…"

I explained that I had been following him for a while but I just never had the nerve to actually talk to him. I even told him that he looked like he needed some uplifting today but, I neglected to tell him that I liked him.

"I see…"

He rubbed his chin, taking in what I said.

"I must seem super duper weird…"

I looked back down and fiddled with my thumbs again.

"Weeeell…The stalking is a bit weird but, you're pretty okay in my book."

He shot me a cute smirk with this statement and winked.

I thought I was going to have one of those epic anime nosebleeds where so much blood comes out the person gets blasted off into the sky so, I quickly motioned my right hand to my nose.

"What? You trying to tell me that I stink?"

He asked jokingly.

I moved my hand away from my nose and saw that there was in fact, blood coming out of my nose.

Komaeda saw this as well and got up from his seat.

"I'll get you some tissues."

"Okay."

It wasn't long until he returned with a box of Puffs.

"Here."

He knelt down next to me and pulled a tissue out of the box.

"Thanks."

I stuffed both sides of my nose with the white fabric.

We both looked at each other and laughed at how I looked with a nose full of tissues.

Komaeda cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Well, since it's dark and you seem like you shouldn't try to be getting up anytime soon anyway. You can totally stay here if you want."

I clasped my hands together and spoke joyfully.

"I would love to!"

Komaeda seemed just as pleased, if not then more so.

"Great! Would you like some tea?"

"Sure!"

"Okay then! I'll be off!"

He giddily gallopped out of sight, almost like a horse would.

 _He seems so happy… I'm glad to be the cause of it._

* * *

I practically glided as I made my way to the kitchen.

 _I haven't had a guest in_ _ **years!**_ _I hope she likes my tea…_

I wasted no time throwing all of my ingredients together and heating them.

 _I don't want to make her wait too long. I really hope she likes this, I_ _ **really**_ _don't want her to think I'm a bad cook._

 _I mean if she thinks I'm a bad cook she won't trust me with getting her food ever again and if she can't trust me with food how can she trust me at all?_ _ **AND WHEN PEOPLE DON'T TRUST YOU THEY START TO HATE YOU, I DON'T WANT HER TO HATE ME. SHE IS SO FULL OF HOPE.**_ _Well I guess if she has enough hope she won't hate me but that doesn't mean she can't dislike me.._

Thoughts raced through my mind as I finished making the tea and poured it into two separate cups.

 _ **PLEASE**_ _don't let her hate me…_

I walked my way back into the living room with a cup in each hand.

"I hope I didn't take too long!"

She smiled.

"You didn't take long at all, you actually got back pretty fast."

 _She's probably lying, I took too long. She's trying to be nice._

 _Or, maybe she is being honest?_

 _I can't tell… Don't know her well enough…_

I sat down in my seat and put both cups on the table. before I got comfortable I pushed her cup closer to her.

"Careful, it's hot."

She ignored my warning and made a move for it anyway. She then quickly flinched back.

"Ah!"

I felt my eyes widen with concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

She didn't sound okay but I took her word for it anyway.

"If you say so…"

She leaned back and let out a sigh.

"I think I'll let mine cool for a while."

I picked up my tea and sipped it.

"Don't let it get cold."

She smiled again.

"I won't. I actually can't wait to try it."

"Really?"

I said, unable to keep myself from getting excited.

"Yeah, really. It smells good."

 _Man, I never thought this day would come! Someone actually came over and said they wanted to try my tea!_

 _ **Today must be a lucky day…**_

For once, I actually felt like my luck wasn't a curse but instead, a gift.

I sipped my tea once again and when I looked up from my cup I saw her reach for her cup.

She picked it up and blew into it a few times and then took a sip.

 _Please like it, please please pleeeaseeee…_

I leaned in a little and waited for her opinion.

"Weell? What do you think?"

She stopped drinking and seemed to be posed in thought.

 _Uh-oh, she hates it. If she has to think about it then she doesn't like so she might as well hate it..._

 _Great job Nagito, you fucked up._

To my surprise, she smiled at me.

"I really like this, what's in it?"

 _I can't believe it_ _ **she likes my tea!**_

"Oh, yaknow just stuff… From my yard…"

I said humbly scratching the back of my head, completely unable to recall anything I put in it.

"Really? This is homemade? Not store bought? Wow!"

She beamed a smile of amazement.

 _Man, I'm really glad she likes this tea…_

 _She has a cute smile too…._

She took another sip of tea.

"So, you're the super duper high school level luckster. Right?"

I finished a sip from my cup and responded.

"Yeah, what's your talent?"

"Oh, well.."

She looked down and began playing with her thumbs again, reluctant to speak.

"'Oh, well.'? That's a very interesting shsl talent!"

She giggled at my remark.

"I don't really have a kool talent and I'm not even that talented…"

I raised my brow at her.

"Not very talented? You must be, I mean if you go to Hope's peak."

I playfully rubbed my chin.

"Don't tell me.. You're an shsl ninja aren't you?"

She laughed again.

 _She has a cute laugh…_

"I'm…"

She began.

"Coomeee ooonnn… You already know mine!"

I coaxed.

"I'm just a writer…"

I put my hand near my mouth and mocked a gasp.

" _Just_ a writer? How can you be _just_ a writer? What do you write?"

She tried to hide a smile.

"Are you a poet?"

She shook her head, still trying (and failing) to hide her smile.

"No? What about a music writer?"

She laughed and said.

"That's basically the same thing!"

I acted flabbergasted.

"It is _soo_ not the same thing! You hear that?"

I put my hand to my ear as if I were listening to something.

"That's the sound of you offending everyone in the shsl music department."

This made her really laugh and I laughed with her.

"If you really want to know I write short stories."

"Oh really what kind?"

I leaned in and raised my eyebrow again.

"Uh, I dunno, I just. Write stuff.."

She trailed off…

We talked and talked and laughed about numerous things until, somehow. Everything just faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where _the fuck_ is Ayano?"

I asked myself as I paced around in her room.

 _It's_ _ **past midnight!**_ _Was she kidnapped?_

 _You know what? I kind of hope she was…_ _That's actually a valid reason to freak me out like this…_

I let out a sigh and plopped on her bed.

 _Missing persons have a 24hr waiting period so, if I don't see her tomorrow I'll go straight to the authorities._

 _I mean yea teens dissapear all the time so they probably won't do anything but…_ _It's not like I can just sit here!_

"Ugghhh.."

I groaned as I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Alright miss Fukawa. Worst comes to worst and you don't see her tomorrow see if you can find a detective student. I mean our school's gotta have one right?"

As Touko closed the door behind her and walked into her room she wished.

 _Today would have been a good day to own a phone…_ **  
**

* * *

I felt myself being brought from blackness to consciousness by a warm hand on my shoulder and a sweet male voice.

"Heyy, it's time to join the land of the living. Please wake up…"

They spoke pretty quietly for someone trying to wake someone else up but, I was too tired to care about something like that. I nestled my head on top of his hand.

 _Soo warm…_ **  
**

* * *

"Gahhh… Ahh…"

 _I didn't expect her to roll over like that…_

I had been trying to wake her from her death like slumber for five minutes now and wanted to finish getting ready.

 _Her face is pretty soft…_ _Gah no!_

I jerked my hand from under her, this made her eyes pop open.

"Gahhggg!"

* * *

I jerked upwards surprised by the sight I was met with and pulled the covers close to myself.

 _I completely forgot I was at Komaeda's house…_

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Umm. Goodmorning…"

He said, standing very awkwardly next to the couch.

"Morning."

I responded, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uh, what time is it?"

Komaeda rolled down his sleeve revealing a silver Rolex.

"It is...Seven ten."

"Okay…"

He looked down at me with a bit of concern.

"Do you need to get ready?"

I laughed.

"I'm already in my uniform."

"Heh, yeah…"

"I just need a few mins to brush out my hair and put shoes on."

He smiled.

"Alright, I can wait."

He plopped down on the same chair he sat on last night and leaned back a little.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my pink and black hairbrush. I then looked up at Komaeda.

"Um, where's the bathroom?"

He got up and took my hand.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you a tour. We don't really have time now soo…"

"So we can do it later!"

I chirped.

His eyes widened in surprise by my remark.

"Really? You wanna come by again later?"

"Of course! I'd love to see the rest of this huge ass house!"

I felt a smile stretch across my face and saw one make its way to Komaeda's.

"Alright, bathroom. Let's go."

He hooked his arm into mine and walked me down a hallways that seemed as if it was supposed to be painted white. It had a yellowish hue and there were a few black marks as well as little bits of paint chipping off. The wood floors were in a similar condition as well as the candles that hung up on the wall but somehow, the place remained beautiful. He stopped at a door with peeling white paint. He then opened the door and gestured to the inside of it.

"All yours."

He said and walked a few feet down the hall, he then slid and sat down leaning against the wall.

I stepped into the room. It was a bit larger than expected with a traditional square Japanese bath that was surrounded with stones as well as a stone pipe to pour the water into the bath. From what I could see the bath was currently empty with a bit of mildew on the bottom and sides. Right in front of where I stood was a set of two sinks and vanity mirrors. The counter-tops were made with some sort of silvery blue marble stone that matched the tiles on the floor almost perfectly.

 _Dammit Ayano stop drooling over his stupid bathroom! I mean it's just that! A BATHROOM!_

I pulled myself out of my trance and furiously brushed my hair occasionally checking myself in the very tall mirror. Once I detangled every last knot and finished adjusting my clothes I opened the door and almost walked right into Komaeda.

"Woah."

We both stepped back.

"S-sorry…"

I stuttered.

"No uh, I'm sorry… I uh.."

He started.

"Oh no, it's okay I uh.."

We both laughed at our lack of words.

 _His level of shyness is so adorable…_

I blushed a little and then he spoke.

"So uh, we still have some time. Wanna grab a quick breakfast?"

He pointed in a direction I assumed he wanted to get breakfast from.

"Umm, I hate to sound rude but… I don't usually eat breakfast. I'm not hungry."

Komaeda's face went from one of sheer happiness to one that looked as if they just learned their dog died. His eyebrows, edges of his mouth, his body and even his hair that stuck out in all directions seemed to droop in that instant. I felt pretty guilty making him this way.

* * *

 _Everything was going so well AND LOOK AT THAT KOMAEDA YOU FUCKED IT ALL UP! I KNEW SHE WAS LYING SHE HAD TO BE! NOBODY ON THIS PLANET LIKES ME FULL OF HOPE OR NOT…. It's a real shame, I really liked her and now she hates me with a passion…_ _I just hope she kills me…_ _I wouldn't mind dying by her hand…_ _Her soft, pretty, pale white hands…_

* * *

"Komaeda if you're hungry we can get breakfast. I don't mind."

My voice seemed to pull him from whatever trance he was in and a smile found it's way back on his face.

"Okey dokey then."

We linked arms and he happily marched me further down the hall. We stopped at another white door that looked similar to the bathroom door. He unlinked his arm and spoke.

"You can wait here."

He then shut the door behind didn't take long for him to come back.

When he did he had two special K breakfast bars in his hand and a plain bagel under his arm.

"You might want these later."

He held out the bars in my direction.

"Oh thank you! I love these things!"

I gladly took them and stuffed them into my bag. Once again linked arm in arm and waltzed our way out of the house and to the school. Komaeda and I joked along the way as he ate his bagel.

 _We are such a fucking cute couple…_

I thought as we approached the school.

* * *

I observed them from a distance as they approached. They were holding hands and smiling at eachother, like any typical couple.

 _Ayano, You could've at least told me where you were headed… And really?_

I tightened my grasp on my books.

" _Trash boy…"_

I growled under my breath as I gritted my teeth.

 _I know I fucking told that guy off so what the hell!_

 _WHY_ _is he_ _TALKING TO HER!_

 _I reaaaaaallyyyy hope she wasn't at his place last night…_

 _She probably was though…_

 _WHICH MEANS?_

 _That's it!_ _ **IF I FIND OUT TRASH BOAT HAS COMPROMISED HER VIRTUE I'LL KILL HIM!**_

 _I will_ _ **FUCKING KILL HIM!**_ _I will wreck his rectum and crush his skull if he did anything to poor innocent Ayano…_ _I swear to God I will end him…_

* * *

Hey guys! Author's note here! I noticed that looking back in my story a lot of the sentences tend to be a lot closer together than they were when I typed them in google docs so if anyone feels like something is too close let me know! I will be going back and doing some space editing for a while!

PLEASE MAKE ME AWARE IF THE POV HAS CHANGED BUT THERE IS NO BIG SPACE! THERE IS SUPPOSED TO BE BUT SOMEHOW IT GOT SCREWED UP WHEN I COPY AND PASTED!


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into class to see Touko scribbling in her notebook.

No, not writing really really fast.

Scribbling

Touko was a firm believer that scribbling was a waste of ink. She hated the sound it made and would explode at anyone who was doing it in the same 500 ft area circle as her.

I remember seeing her do this to a poor shsl sketchist in the library.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The artist looked up at her in fear and responded almost inaudibly.

"Um… I'm just… Shading thi-"

She interrupted him.

"JUST WHAT DISGRACING THE LIFE OF A DEAD TREE? YOU KNOW HOW MANY TREES DIE EVERY YEAR JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE PENCILS AND PAPER TO SCRIBBLE ALL OVER? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY INSECTS AND WILDLIFE LOSE THEIR HOMES JUST SO U CAN MAKE THE SAME LINES OVER AND OVER?!"

I grabbed Touko by the arm and began pulling her out of the library as she continued to scream obscenities at the poor scribbler.

Everyone watched completely frozen with fascination and bewilderment.

It's a real wonder we didn't get kicked out of the library that day…

I thought as I pulled myself back into the present.

I wonder what's going on with her…

I walked up to her desk and began to inquire.

"Hey Touko is ev-"

She shoved her hand in my face and I instinctively jerked back.

After a moment I realised that she wrote something on it.

I'm not in the mood today. Please don't talk to me.

I let out a sigh and began to saunter over to my seat.

"Okay… Catch ya later then…"

Touko… Has these days you see… She's an introvert so, sometimes she's just tired of people.

Despite this being normal for her, the scribbling worried me.

 _Hope she's feeling okay…_

 _You know what? School has been stressful for her lately… She's probably getting worked up over a test._

 _Yes, she's pushing away her bff and doing something she hates over a test…_

I tried to convince myself as I watched her rip up the paper with her now broken pencil.

Still, it's probably not a bad idea to leave her alone.

I turned my head to the window and began to drift off.

* * *

As I walked into class I noticed a few students snickering upon my entry.

The one in the center of the group had a long flowing Japanese style biker jacket and a massive pompadour.

 _Fuckheads… Always laughing about something._

 _I wonder if they're laughing about their future? Or lack thereof?_

I too laughed to myself and got comfortable in my seat, no longer paying any attention to them.

As class was starting, a few thoughts flew into my mind.

 _What was that girl's name again?_

 _Sakka Ayano?_

 _Sounds right._

 _I wonder if she'll ever talk to me again… She might not…_

 _Man I really fucked up. Deep down, she hates me. She can't trust me after what I did to her tea… I knew it!_

 _But, I mean she could still like me right? Distrust isn't hatred… She seemed to like my jokes…_

 _Emphasis on seemed to though… I only talked to her once…_

 _Maybe it isn't just me though, maybe it's my house?_

 _My house is in pretty bad shape after all these years…_

 _It probably disgusts her…._

 _I probably disgust her..._

* * *

Almost immediately, my thoughts went to Komaeda.

 _I wonder if he'll give me a tour of his house after school today…_

 _That would be so fun! I can't wait to see the rest of his house! It's so pretty and it has a little bit of a haunted vibe, I just love it!_

Throughout the day I built up hype to go to Komaedas house again. By the end of the day I could just barely contain my excitement.

As soon as the school day ended I searched the crowds for a white fluffy head.

It didn't take too long to spot the bleached cotton candy head exiting the building.

I sprinted to catch up to him and accidentally bumped right into him.

"Ooof."

He almost lost his footing but remained upright.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

I asked.

He dusted himself and then looked at me.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah."

I nodded.

"Good."

With that he nodded and continued walking, myself at his side.

When we reached the middle of the school courtyard he turned to me and we made eye contact. Doing this made us both laugh.

His laugh was so cute, it was almost feminine.

 _So kawaii…_

I was almost put in a daze but I pulled myself out of it.

 _No, you need to ask him._

I took a deep breath and then spoke.

"So am I going to get a tour of your house today?"

"Umm…"

* * *

I was surprised that she asked the question.

 _And she did it with real energy too… She must be excited!_

 _Oh boy, I can't wait to show her around!_

 _The staff are going to LOVE her!_

 _She's soooo pretty…_

"Of course! Absolutely!"

* * *

Komaeda shouted raising his fist in the air. For a moment I felt like I was in one of my daydreams and without thinking, I had him wrapped in my embrace.

I didn't expect to be hugged at all, but that doesn't mean that I minded it.

 _What did I do to be worthy of an embrace?_

 _Man, she is stronger than she looks. She might suffocate me to death._

I wrapped my right hand around her and used my left hand to awkwardly scratch the back of my neck.

 _Not a bad way to die though, in the embrace of someone else…._

My mind began traveling back in time….

I was lying in bed, like I was most days.

My room was littered with stuffed animals, action figures, and all other sorts of toys.

I was holding a very soft and fluffy bunny. It was pure white with little grey eyes.

I had the bunny for as long as I could remember, it was just kind of always around.

I had been flipping its plush floppy ears when my parents came into the room.

My mother was smiling her usual caring smile with her beautiful chocolate orange hair tied up in a ponytail.

She came in and kneeled next to my bed while my father stood like a guard in the doorway.

" _How are you feeling today sweetie_?"

Her voice was kind and gentle.

" _I feel fine_."

I was still weirded out by what had happened. I didn't understand why they started treating me like a delicate piece of china.

My mother turned to look at my father and then spoke to me again.

" _We found a new friend for you to play with_!"

I bolted upright with excitement. I couldn't wait to see who this new friend was.

My father moved to the side to reveal a well groomed golden retriever.

" _Puppy_!"

I shouted with glee as the furry creature jumped onto my bed and began slobbering on my face.

Later that same day we were playing outside. Just puppy and me.

The puppy had more energy than I did so it ran faster.

I could hardly keep up but I eventually got right behind him.

My legs were tired so I tripped and fell on the pavement of the road.

I looked up just in time to see a truck hit the puppy.

The truck sped away while the puppy laid on the ground.

" _Puppy…_?"

I didn't understand what happened at all.

Why did the puppy stop moving? Why wasn't he breathing?

Why did it feel like his eyes were looking right into my soul and not at me at all at the same time?

I walked over to the fallen creature and began stroking its fleece like fur.

 _"Come on puppy, wake up…"_

The next thing I knew I was inside talking with my father.

 _"Whats wrong with the puppy?"_

My father gazed at me sorrowfully and let out a sigh.

 _"He's… No longer with us…"_

He seemed to be in deep thought, I know now he was choosing his words carefully.

 _"Where did he go?"_

I was overflowing with curiosity.

 _"He… He went to a better place."_

This, instead of satiating my curiosity had only made it grow.

 _"How do you know?"_

I cocked my head to the side trying to get a better look at his face he seemed to hide behind his hands.

 _"I don't know. Nobody does. We all just hope…"_

He made circles on his temple with his index and middle fingers.

 _"What's hope?"_

I chirped.

 _"Hope is like a wish but part of you knows it will really come true."_

To this day his words stuck to me.

I looked down and saw that something else was sticking to me.

Or rather, someone.

She no longer held me in her embrace, but she held both of my hands in hers and she looked up at me with pure giddy childish innocence.

Well, as much giddy innocence as a vampire can have.

 _I wonder if she's ever thought about drinking my blood…._

I pondered as she swung my arms from side to side.

"So, uh… Do you wanna go now?"

I asked in a shaky voice.

"Sure!"

She chirped.

She then let go of one of my hands and we marched forward swinging the hands that were still connected between us.

* * *

The moment I saw her body connect with his my heart sank into my stomach.

 _Ohhhh my God… I have never wanted to vomit so bad in my life…_

As she hugged him he seemed unaware of what to do as he scratched the back of his neck.

 _Is that guy seriously unaware of how to reciprocate a hug? What a moron…_

 _Fucking hate that guy…_

 _Like, what's wrong with him?!_

I felt a cold piece of metal in my hand begin to heat up.

 _I TOOOOLLD him. I told him._

 _I._

 _Told._

 _Him._

 _That if he ever even SPOKE to her again…_

My hands were shaking and I felt a warm sticky liquid sliding down my fingers.

I looked down to see a pair of scissors in each hand, I had gripped them so tightly that red coppery fluid began to leak from my palms.

I looked back up to see them holding hands, swinging them back and forth smiling like they were the cutest fucking couple.

I exhaled deeply from my nose like an angry bull from a cartoon.

 _I WILL end you Komaeda Nagito, if you do anything to Sakka Ayano…_

 _Mark_

 _My_

 _Words_

 _…_

I gritted my teeth as they walked away, still holding hands and smiling like a fucking dopey eyed couple on their honeymoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Komaeda and I skipped along the sidewalk through the gated community and into the massive red mansion.

We wandered through room after room in a blur. Despite each one being so fancy, they didn't really stick out much in my mind. All of the furniture was worn, some of the cushions on the seats had actually split open revealing the insides of the velvet upholstery. Any chair or table that was in a corner or close to a wall had at least two spiderwebs attached to the back or the legs.

Eventually, we stopped at a red double door. Unlike the other doors in the house it had a fresh coat of deep red paint and the golden decorative handles looked freshly polished, completely lacking any fingerprints or smudges.

"...And _this_ …"

He gestured to the door.

"Is uhh…"

His face paled (Which I didn't think it could get any whiter) and his hand began to shake.

He took a gulp and I saw beads of perspiration form on his forehead.

I cocked my head at him in confusion.

He glanced down at me and then quickly opened the door for me.

What lay before me was a queen size bed with a decorative golden frame and bright red covers and pillows. Next to it, was a little night stand on one side and a bookshelf on the other with big volumes which I assumed were dictionaries because they had golden roman numerals and nothing else covered their black spines.

As I stepped in I felt a plush fabric under my feet. I looked down and saw a blemishless bright red carpet under my leather shoe.

 _Crap! I forgot I had my shoes on! AND ON THIS NICE CLEAN FLOOR TOO! gEEZ AYANO WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR SHOES ON?!_

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Komaeda said with a calm smile and a hand on my shoulder.

This made me realize that he was right behind me as I felt his warm shallow breath on the back of my neck.

"Sorry…"

I mumbled as I took off my shoes and turned to place them behind the door.

"I got it."

He took the shoes and placed them neatly behind him and then took off his own shoes.

I awkwardly backed away to let him into the room.

He sauntered over to the bed and flopped right on it. I saw this as a sign that I was allowed to do the same.

I walked right up to it and plopped my booty on the side of the mattress right next to the sprawled out Komaeda.

He then sat up and turned to face the opposite way kind of towards the bookshelf.

I noticed that the wall had two doors on it that were like the double doors we came in.

"One of those is a closet. The other one's a bathroom."

He turned to me.

"You wanna see?"

I shrugged.

"Might as well."

We both got up and Komaeda opened the closet, revealing two racks with neatly pressed clothes hung on each side and at the end of the closet was a shelf of shoes.

 _Huh…?_

As I stepped in I realized that, on the left side was buisness suit after business suit and on the right was assorted women's clothing.

I turned to Komaeda but before I could say anything he pulled me out and shut the door.

"Uuuwaaaggghh!"

I yelled as I fell into his chest. He wasn't being too rough but, he certainly caught me by surprise.

My arms pressed against him as I looked up in what must have appeared to be a very Moe fashion.

He simply looked down at me and smiled.

"I think we should do something else now..."

This kind of freaked me out a little. Being this close to him let me know that he wasn't being his usual anxious self. Being in his grasp however, I didn't want to object to him.

"Uhh… Sure, yes… Let's…"

He moved his arm from my waist to my shoulder and began to walk me to the door.

Just as I was about to step out he swooped his arms under me and picked me up once again surprising me and catching me off guard.

"Eeeeeaaagh!"

I squealed.

Komaeda seemed to return to his shy and nervous self.

"Sorry… I… I just…"

For a moment he paused and stared right into my eyes but then he looked away.

" I want to make sure you don't get a splinter on the wood."

"Uhh…"

I had my arms close to my chest. Most girls would have probably felt like they were royalty, but I felt more like a sack of barley being taken to the shearer.

 _Man, Komaeda keeps catching me off guard… I either have a serious problem at this point or he's got an agenda..._

"Okay… You do have some pretty old worn flooring."

"Yeah, we had to lay off the carpenter."

"Why?"

* * *

She asked.

"Well…"

My mind started going backwards, rewinding to that time when a carpenter worked in my house.

"After a house is built you don't usually need a carpenter."

"Heh, yeah I guess you really don't."

Despite her smiling face I knew she wasn't enjoying herself. As we had previously walked from room to room I could sense her discontent as she gazed off into space nodding at every word.

 _She didn't even say anything about the nasty cobwebs…_

 _She was doing her best to be polite I guess..._

 _It must be painful… Walking through a disgusting house like this…_

 _Which is why I am eliminating the walking part!_

 _She does seem pretty scared though… Of course she is! Human trash like me picking her up out of nowhere! She is truly disgusted at this point!_

I began to carry Ayano carefully with both hands to my destination.

 _Still… I don't want her getting a splinter like I got the one time. That REALLY sucked._

* * *

Komaeda carried me down the hall to a door that looked dark brown and pretty beat up.

"Can you uhh… Open that? I got my hands full…"

He gestured with his chin.

I reached over and opened the door revealing a set of stairs going downward into darkness with concrete walls on each side.

"Now be careful. This is going to be a bit of a tight fit…"

As he began to step down I realized what he wanted me to do. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer as he took me down into the dark depths.

* * *

I sat at my computer furiously typing away.

 _That asshole! That asshole! THAT ASSHOLE!_

 _I AM GOING TO_ _ **GET**_ _THAT_ _ **ASSHOLE!**_

On the screen was my blog, my other persona. In person I may have been the weak shy Touko Fukawa but on the internet I was known as the deadly uncaptured serial killer Genocider Syo.

Nobody knew anything about Genocider except that they hated men. All across Japan were cases of beautiful, handsome, men's bodies savagely sliced up with Genocider's signature weapon;

 _Scissors._

After the job is done they are left hanging by the wrists for the whole world to see.

I began slowing down my furious typing.

 _Sure I blog about this all the time but, can I_ _ **actually**_ _become a serial killer?_

I began feeling queasy as the thought of blood filled my mind.

 _I have too…_

 _For Ayano…._

* * *

 _hey guys! Authors note here! sorry for taking so long to post! life's been crazy and I had me a bit of writers block! I'm also starting to really lose motivation to write this because of the new anime coming out thats going to talk about life at hopes peak and pretty much eliminate interest in fanfictions that take place in that frame of time. I also had fics planned for future/present day stuff for future foundation and monaka but interest will be lost in those as well. let me know in the reviews if I should keep going or not!_

 _Thanks for reading that! ~_^)/))_


End file.
